Un tournage inoubliable
by Kristianna972
Summary: Héléna a tous pour plaire. Intelligente, magnifique, drôle, et comprenant pratiquement tous de la vie. Elle a un don pour le cinéma, et le jour de son anniversaire, ses parents vont lui faire un beau cadeau, un stage sur le tournage de Twilight 4.
1. Surprised my daughter ! Part 1

**Hellow les gens.**

**Étant une fan de fic lemon sur Twilight et les acteurs, j'ai décidé de mettre cette fiction que j'avais commencé à écrire, ici. **

**Je préviens que celle qui n'aime pas le beau loug-garous de la sage, de ne pas venir ici, car moi j'en suis une grande fan.**

_**Titre: Un tournage inoubliable.**_

_**Résumé: Héléna a tous pour plaire. Intelligente, magnifique, drôle, et comprenant pratiquement tous de la vie. Elle a un don pour le cinéma, et le jour de son anniversaire, ses parents vont lui faire un beau cadeau, un stage sur le tournage de Twilight 4. Le rêve pour celle qui rêve de rencontrer enfin son idole féminine, Kristen Stewart et le mec le plus canon, Taylor Lautner.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

**Surprised my daughter !**

- Je te dis que non.

- Et moi je te dis que si. Je n'ai jamais vu ce mec avec une meuf. Je suis sûre qu'il est gay. Il n'a aucun ami mec, que des filles et il ne sort avec aucune d'entre elle.

- Pfff, t'es vraiment bête. Je te ferais dire que c'était mon cas, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais dans le cas inverse. Je ne restais qu'avec des garçons et jamais avec des filles. Ça ne prouve rien.

- Si parce que toi, tu te tapais tous les mecs avec lesquels tu étais.

- Ouai, bon. C'est vrai, mais ça ne prouve rien non plus, répliquais-je.

La dispute du siècle. C'est le cas de le dire. Et elle repose sur quoi? Sur le fait que ma sœur doutait de hétérosexualité d'un élève de mon bahut. Mais qu'est-que ça peut bien lui faire qu'il soit gay ou pas. Sous prétexte qu'il ne traine qu'avec des filles, il serait gay. Mon dieu si elle savait.

Avant de vous en dire plus, je me présente. Je m'appelle Héléna, j'ai 17 ans et je vis en Martinique. Ma sœur, elle, a 15 ans, et viens de rentré au lycée où je suis. La poisse. Elle s'appelle Gaëlle et c'est un vrai petit ange, quand elle ne parle pas de garçons. J'ai beau être plus âgée qu'elle. Elle connait des choses que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. Mais que lui apprenne-t-il dans ce collège? Moi quand j'y étais, ce n'était pas du tout ça. On était beaucoup plus niai et beaucoup naïf en ce qui concerne le sexe. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée.

Là, ma première année a été celle où j'ai emmagasiné le plus d'info sur ma matière favorite. L'E.P.S., Éducation Physique et Sexuelle. C'est moi qui ai inventé cet anagramme, lors de l'un de ces diverses délires avec mes amis. Attention, noté bien bien « amis » et non pas « amiEs ». malgré que j'étais la vraie sainte nitouche au collège, mon arrivée au lycée a été des plus remarqué. J'ai toujours eu des longs cheveux bruns et des lèvres pulpeuse. C'était deux de mes plus grands atouts. Mais au lycée, je ne faisais que des jalouses, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, j'attirais autant les garçons avec mes manières brutes et presque limite sauvage. Et moi même, je ne le comprenait pas. Et un jour, alors que j'étais avec un des amis les plus entreprenants, nous étions chez moi, seuls, à faire un devoir de math qui nous prenait la tête à n'en plus finir. Mon père avait toujours au moins deux canettes de bières dans le réfrigérateur, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que moi, j'avais toujours un pack entier aussi, derrière le congélateur. Nous les avons prises, bus, et il s'est fait de plus en plus entreprenant. Des caresses échangées, des baisers données, et des sous-vêtements se sont envolés et ma virginité avec.

Je n'ai jamais oublié cette nuit, et ce que ça a entrainé avec. J'ai couché avec presque tous les mecs que je connaissais. Sans aucune impunité, ni remord. Et vous savez pourquoi, parce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse, et que je ne souhaitais pas l'être. Et j'étais fière de cela.

Au yeux de tout mon lycée, je suis passée pour la pétasse de service, mais c'était sans compté sur la seule amies que je n'ai jamais eu, en dehors de ma sœur. Angelina. Elle m'avait soutenu, alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos. Et comme j'étais d'une nature assez explosive, je me disputais souvent avec tout le monde. Ce qui m'a valu des problèmes, vu que ça finissait souvent avec tout le lycée autour de nous. Mais elle ne m'a jamais laissé tombé, alors que j'ai couché avec son ex petit-ami, à une époque, cependant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble à ce moment là.

Bien sûr, j'ai eu des amis, beaucoup même, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais les mecs me trouvaient attirante. Avec mes formes généreuses, que plus d'une fois dans ma pré-adolescence, j'ai essayé de perdre; mon franc-parlé et ma presque sauvagerie qui ponctuaient chacune de mes paroles. Quand j'étais en couple, je n'ai jamais fait d'infidélité, et généralement, je n'avais pas à en faire. Mes copains étaient tous d'excellent amant, du moins, de ce que je savais. Je veillait toujours à les essayer avant de sortir avec eux. Je ne voulais pas m'ennuyer.

- En tous cas, je n'ai pas la preuve que ce n'est pas un gay. Si au moins on savait quelque sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il fait en dehors de toujours resté avec des filles, et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec elle, dit ma sœur.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait avec elle ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, je veux savoir. Un beau mec pareil, c'est du gâchis.

- Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui, j'te dis.

- Très bien, alors écoute et ne le répète à personne.

- Dis, dis.

- Dans le lycée, il faut que tu saches que tout le monde a une réputation plus ou moins bonne. Par exemple, Annelynn, c'est l'intello et la gourde de service. Toi c'est la sœur de Héléna, qui elle est la fille la plus bonne du coin. Et lui c'est le mec que toutes les filles qui ont un temps soit peu de cul, a sauté. À commencé par moi.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Oui et je peux te dire que c'était phénoménal.

_**Flashback.**_

_23h, j'avais enfin réussis à pénétrer dans cette nouvelle boite de nuit ! Le Coconut's, je m'avança vers le bar, et demanda un alcool fort, une vodka tonique._

_Je le but d'un trait, et en redemanda un autre ... Puis, je sentis un regard ce poser sur moi, me retourna et le vis qui me regardait. WAOUH ! Beau spécimen**,** brun, bronzé, les cheveux bouclés, le torse et les bras puissants, il avait tous pour plaire. Les filles de mon bahut, et les profs en premières, se serait jeté à ses pieds._

_Je me précipita sur la piste de danse et commença à me déhancher sur le rythme de la chance Sexy Bitch de DAVID GUETTA et AKON... Je sentis deux mains, me prendre les hanches et me serrer contre son torse._

_Je leva mes yeux vers lui, et le reconnus, il posa sa bouche sur mon épaule, et me mordis un peu ... J'étais en manque._

_- Je m'appelle Alex. Se présenta t-il_  
_- Héléna, enchanté._  
_- Enchanté._

_On continua à danser l'un contre l'autre, lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon postérieur. MERDE ! Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes fesses._

_Je lui pris la main, et sans réfléchir, je nous conduisîmes jusqu'au toilette. Je passa ma tête dans chaque cabine, et verrouilla l'une d'elle derrière nous._

_Je me jeta sur sa bouche, et il passa sa langue dans la mienne en me remontant ma jupe sur mes hanches. Je croisa ma jambes autour de sa taille et il frotta son érection contre ma culotte trempée._

_Hummmm, je déboutonna sa chemise tout en continuant a nous embrasser. Je détacha mes lèvres et je le regarda affamé._

_- Sexy_  
_- Merci, me répondit-il_

_J'embrassai son épaule, puis descendis sur son épaule. Ma main rentra en contact avec sa ceinture que je détacha d'un coup de main agile, et descendis la braguette._

_Son pantalon descendis à ses pieds, et je passa ma main dans son boxer, et attrape son sexe dans ma main et commença à le caresser doucement._

_Il pressa mon poignet et me retira la main. Il m'essaya sur le cabinet de toilette refermé, et me retira doucement mon string et il soupira lorsqu'il rentra un doigt dans mon vagin._

_- Tu aime ? Me demanda-t-il_  
_- OUIIIIIIII_

_Il accéléra les mouvement, en pénétra deux autres doigts. Il me releva, s'asseya à ma place, me pris part les hanches et m'empala sur son sexe dresser._

_A peine pénétré, je commençais déjà a gémir fortement, il faisait des mouvement de va et viens violemment, et buta au fond de mon ventre. Je criais tellement il me faisait bien l'amour._

_Je mis un doigt sur mon clitoris et fit des petits rond dessus qui me propulsa dans un orgasme fulgurant._

_Il me donna un dernier coup de rein, et il me rejoignis dans un cris. Et se déversa en moi._

**_Fin du flashback_**

En repensant à cela, je me dis qu'il fallait que j'appelle Nicos ce soir. J'étais frustré de repenser à ça, et il fallait que je me calme.

- Tu as couché avec lui dans les chiotes du Coconut's ? demanda ma sœur avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui. Alors tu vois que c'est pas un gay. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- C'est sur que pour être bien placé, tu l'étais, ironisa mon ange de sœur sur un ton qui avait beaucoup de sous entendus.

- Gaëlle, prend un autre ton quand tu parles à ta sœur, dit une voix dure derrière la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Si oui, alors vous savez que vous n'avez qu'a cliquer sur le gros bouton vert en bas et de me donnez votre avis. :P  
**


	2. Surprised my daughter ! Part 2

**Hellow les gens, ci joint le deuxième chap de ma merveilleuse fic xD. **

**Je sais je suis modeste dans mon genre :P**

* * *

** Chapitre 2 : **

**Surprised my daughter ! Part 2**

Là, c'est ma mère qui parle. Celle qui ma mise au monde, ainsi que Gaëlle. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a pu nous supporté toutes les deux lors de sa grossesse d'ailleurs. On était de vraies piles électriques, on ne restait jamais en place, et nous faire rester tranquille dans le passé était une vraie épreuve.

Ma mère me ressemble beaucoup. D'une manière très frappante d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle que quand j'avais environ 10 ans, on était allé ma mère et moi, dans un concert que donnais mon oncle à l'époque, et un des musicien nous avait prises pour des jumelles. J'avais tellement ris ce jours-là. Et ma mère aussi. Elle est brune, les cheveux coupés courts avec des reflets plus clairs que d'autres. De taille moyenne, et toujours bien habillé. Le seul point, en dehors des crises de rires qu'on se fait, c'est que quand elle sort de la maison, elle est toujours bien habillé. Elle a la plus grande garde robe que je n'ai jamais vu. Les vêtements c'est sa passion et les chaussures aussi. C'est notre petit péché mignon a toutes les filles de la famille, les vêtements et les chaussures, et les sacs aussi bien sur. Nos caractères sont similaires, tout en étant différents. Alors que moi, je suis légèrement excentrique, impulsive et très nerveuse. Elle est calme, posé, mais nerveuse aussi. Alors que je suis très désorganisé, dans tous les domaines; ma mère, elle, est la reine du ménage et de l'organisation.

Pour en revenir au moment présent, ma mère ne supportait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre dans la famille et les mauvaises réputation. De ce fait, elle n'était pas au courant de la réputation que j'avais au lycée, ni que j'ai perdu ma virginité en première année.

Gaëlle, ce n'est pas pour te gronder, mais tu sais que je déteste quand on parle trop fort et d'un ton déplaisant.

Oui maman, bougonna ma sœur.

Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je.

Ma mère quitta la pièce avec le soupir de soulagement de la part de ma frangine et des miens.

Maman est beaucoup trop stressé, commenta Gaëlle.

Oui, appuyai-je. Son travail est trop pesant pour elle.

Elle était commercial dans un banque qui demandait beaucoup de bénéfice à ses employés.

Bon, on en était où avant de se faire interrompre, reprit ma sœur d'une voix enjoué.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, j'entrepris de détailler à ma sœur la soirée au Coconut's. Elle adorait quand je lui faisait des comptes rendus de mes soirées. C'était une sorte de lien entre frangine, une sorte de tradition quand un événement se passait.

Au bout d'un moment, je pris congé de la maison et appela Nico. Ma précédente envie ne s'était pas tue, et elle était plus pressente que jamais.

Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard, j'embarquai dans sa voiture, et nous partîmes. Nous étions arrêter devant le parc ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller me balader, lorsque je sentis sa main remonter sur ma cuisse.

Je soupirais de plaisir, j'avais tellement envie ... Nico était doux et tendre, je savais que j'allais prendre mon pied ce soir.

Je posa ma tête sur son épaule, et passa ma main sur la bosse de son pantalon et le malaxa doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma poitrine en tirant sur mon debardeur avec son autre main.

Je sentis ses doigts rentrer en contact avec mon string et glissais à l'interieur de mon intimité ... Je gémissais de plus en plus fort ... Il accéléra ses pénétrations.

Je defis la braquette de son pantalon et sortis son sexe de sa prison ... et le caressa du bout des doigts, mes ongles le griffait légèrement ... Il grimaça mais ne m'arrêta pas.

Je descendis ma tête et je lécha le bout du gland et le suçota fortement ... Puis je l'enfonça carrément dans ma bouche en gémissant de plaisir ... Il avait un gout de miel ... Je pomper son sexe fortement, et je l'entendais soupirais de plaisir, son sexe vibrer sous ma bouche.

Il me tira les cheveux et je sentais ma bouche glissais et se retirer avec un petit " pop ", je passa mon doigt sur mes lèvres et les essuya sensuellement en le regardant.

Il m'allongea contre les sièges, et m'écarta les cuisses brutalement, et s'allongea sur moi, et me pénétra brusquement.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIII, criais-je sous l'étreinte brutale

Il me donner des voilements coups de reins, qui me faisais crier de plaisir, et plus ses pénétration était violente et j'aimais sa.

Je crier de plus en plus fort, et je pouvais même sentir la voiture tanguer sous l'effort que l'on faisait.

Il passa une main sur mon clitoris et commença à le masser, ce qui me fis avoir mon orgasme.

- NICOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Il me donna un dernier coups de rein, et se déversa en moi ... OH MON DIEU ! Il était un coup d'enfer.

De retour chez moi, je pris une longue douche chaude. Vous devez vous demandé si je suis protéger et bien oui. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me faire posé un implant contraceptif. Comme ça je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Cependant, elle m'a fait tout un spitch sur la sexualité. J'ai cru que j'en mourrai de d'ennui. Comme si j'allais faire des bêtises (rire). Je crois que je suis resté longtemps sous la douche puisque au bout d'un moment, ma mère a débouler dans la salle de bain et ma prié de sortir immédiatement.

Maman, je t'ai déjà de ne pas entrer de la salle d'eau quand j'y suis déjà. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, lui dis-je en sortant ma tête de la cabine.

Furieuse, ma mère sortit en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Sortant de la cabine, je me regarda dans le miroir. Ma peau chocolat était parsemée de gouttelette d'eau, mes cheveux bruns que j'avais lissé, était à présent bouclé dans mon dos. Après toutes ses années, je men demandai encore pourquoi les mecs étaient autant attiré par moi. Mon avis était que j'étais des plus banales. Mes amies avaient beau me dire le contraire, je le croyais toujours. Mais je sais pourquoi je me le dis.

Quand j'étais en 3èm, ma dernière année de collège, j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un élève de ma classe. Rien ne le présageais, mais c'était arrivé et je n'ai pas pus y échapper. Au début, je l'ai dit à mes amies croyant qu'elles allaient se taire. Cependant, un jour, la pire pipelette de la classe a eu vent de ça. Le grosse bourde. Le mec en question, l'a su. Et là à débuter mon calvaire. Toute mon année a été taché par cette événement. On est resté amis, mais je pensais toujours à lui.

C'est pour ça que je m'envoie en l'air avec pratiquement tous les mecs de mon lycée, pour ne pas avoir à tombé amoureuse et ne pas souffrir comme avant. Mon raisonnement peut vous paraître bizarre mais c'est ainsi et jusqu'à aujourd'hui et j'espère jusqu'à la fin, je ne tomberais plus amoureuse.

Héléna, descend s'il te plait, ton père et moi avons à te parlé ? Cria ma mère du salon.

J'arrive, lui répondis-je.

Enfilant rapidement mes fringues, je me dépêcha de descendre au salon. En général, lorsque mes parents me convoquaient au salon, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Héléna, tu sais que dans quelques jours c'est ton anniversaire … commença ma mère.

Heu oui, je l'attend depuis une bonne année donc …

Oui et bien, à l'occasion de cet événement, ton père et moi avons une surprise pour toi.

Oh, une surprise, et quelle est-elle ?m'enquis-je un peu inquiète car les surprises de ma mère sont parfois un peu limite.

Et bien, vu que cela fait un an que tu nous rabâches les oreilles avec TWILIGHT, et que tu éprouves un grand talent pour le cinéma, nous avons décidé de t'offrir un stage dans les coulisses du quatrième film qui se déroulera à Vancouver ….

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. A bientôt. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews xP  
**


	3. On the road of my biggest dream

_Kikoo les gens. Suite une review de **Alexandra Black**, qui est ma première et pour l'instant, seule lectrice. J'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction. Donc voici le 3èm chapitre de Un tournage inoubliable._

**_Al____exandra Black _**_**:** Je te le dis franchement, si tu n'avais pas posté ta review, je n'aurais pas continué la fiction. Encore merci :D_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

On the road of my biggest dream

En route pour l'aéroport, je ne pensais qu'aux magnifiques personnes que j'allais rencontrer. Kristen Stewart, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Taylor Lautner, Kellan Lutz et Jackson Rathbone, pour ne citer qu'eux. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis un peu bizarre de ne pas mettre Robert Pattinson dans cette liste. Mais c'est tous simplement que je ne le trouve pas à mon goût on va dire. Mais enfin bon, j'admire tous de même son talent d'acteur. C'est son corps que je n'admire pas. Celui de Lautner par contre, je le vénère. C'est peu de le dire.

Afin de ne pas passer pour une obsédé, même si c'est que je suis parfois, nous allons laissez ce passage de côté et nous intéressez au fait que j'allais devoir traverser la Caraïbes ainsi que les États-Unis pour assister pendant 3 mois au tournage de Twilight 4. Mon rêve absolu. J'ai toujours aimé le cinéma, en particulier le tournage. Mais aussi, l'après qui est le plus stressant, le montage, les bandes sons, les raccords, etc... C'est tellement excitant. J'en rêve la nuit.

La voiture filait à toute vitesse sur la N4. Une des seules nationales que nous avions ici en Martinique. On est une petite île et je suis sûre que la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous, ne saurons même pas où elle se trouve, ni même si elle existe. Pendant le petit voyage que nous allons effectué en compagnie de mes parents et de ma jeune sœur qui est actuellement en train de dormir, je vais vous parler un peu plus de moi et de ma vie. Et pour commencer en beauté, surtout de mon lieu de naissance. Je ne suis pas née sur cette île, mais comme vous devez vous en doutez, en France, plus particulièrement en région parisienne. Ma mère vivait là-bas plus jeune, mais à rencontrer mon père lors d'un voyage de retour au pays natal on va dire. Mon père la suivit par la suite dans son retour chez elle. Quand j'ai eu 3 ans, ma mère m'a donné ma sœur, Gaëlle, une petite qui ne sait pas rester en place une seconde. Mais je vais pas me plaindre, je suis moi -même pareille. A 5 ans, nous sommes partis en Martinique pour nous y installer définitivement. Ça a été un grand choc pour moi. J'aimais ma ville et les amis que j'y avais. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai endurci peu à peu mon caractère. J'aime à dire que j'ai un caractère de cochon, toujours en train de chercher des noises au autres et de me plaindre sans arrêt, ce qui rend ma mère folle de rage parfois. Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce qui m'a le plus surpris est le coucher du soleil. En France, le soleil se couche vers 21h ou 22h, parfois même plus tard. Alors qu'ici, à 18h, le ciel est déjà noir. Au début, cela m'a un peu perturbé, mais je m'y suis vite accommodé. Mon premier jour d'école a été mon souvenir le plus désastreux de ma vie je pense. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable dans ma jeunesse, toujours très posé et calme, timide et un peu lunatique. Il m'arrive d'être comme ça encore quelque fois, même si c'est difficile à y croire. Et cela a rendu encore plus difficile mon intégration. Bien sur, je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents, mais j'ai très mal vécu mon arrivé ici, et j'ai toujours dit à mes parents dès mon plus jeune âge que j'allais partir d'ici dès que j'aurais mon BAC en poche. Partir loin est resté mon rêve durant longtemps dans ma vie et il l'est encore. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas appris à aimer mon île. C'est ici que mon père et pratiquement toute la famille de ma mère a grandi alors bien sur, j'ai vu les beauté caché de ce petit bout de paradis. Tard, c'est sur, mais je les ai vu tous de même. Je veux bien sur parler des mecs. Il y en a pour tous les genres ici, vu que c'est parfois une ville de passage pour les familles de militaire ou gendarme, et que la plupart des enfants sont scolarisé pour une durée déterminé, on a tout de même le temps de s'amuser un peu avec. Des bruns musclés digne de mon îles, en passant par les chabins, ceux à la peaux mi-noire, mi-blanche, qui ressemble un peu à du caramel dans certains cas. Avec les blancs, les chinois et j'en passe. On en trouve de tous les goûts. Pour ma part, les chabins et les noirs sont mes proies favorites même si je varie un peu parfois. C'est toujours plus amusant.

Pour une personne autre que moi qui lit cette partie de moi, elle doit se demander pourquoi je suis comme ça. Et bien, comme on dit, il y a une raison à tous, et à celle là plus particulièrement.

Dans toutes les histoires, on lit toujours que les filles ou les mecs deviennent des sans cœurs après de grosses déceptions amoureuses et tous les tralala. Et bien mon cas ne fait pas exception à la règles. Quand j'étais en 4èm, je suis tombé amoureuse d'un gars de ma classe. Je ne dirais pas son nom de peur de me mettre à pleurer dans la voiture comme une madeleine et de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans l'avion de mes rêves; Enfin bref, quand j'étais amoureuse de lui et il a joué avec moi. On n'est jamais sortie ensemble mais il m'a donné mon premier baiser. Et tous le monde sait qu'un premier baiser ne s'oublie jamais. Enfin bon, j'ai souffert et je suis devenu celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Pas sans sacrifice, parce que j'étais un peu boulote à ce moment, mais j'y suis arrivée. Je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé ni tous ce que j'ai fait après, je suis devenu un peu plus forte et j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

Bon, assez de rabâché le passé, et voyons vers l'avenir. J'aimerais être scénariste/réalisatrice plus tard. C'est pour ça que le fait de participer au tournage m'intéresse tant. Je suis assez doué pour inventer des histoires et j'aime bien diriger, c'est un peu mon plus grand défaut. J'ai toujours des idées un peu farfelus qui étonne tout le monde. Une imagination au delà du réel, c'est comme ça que ma mère désigne ce que j'invente.

Héléna, tu as bien pris ta carte d'identité, ton passeport et ta carte de crédit dis moi, me demanda pour la 50èm fois au moins depuis le début du voyage ma sainte mère.

Oui maman, je les ai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, soupirais-je une fois encore.

Bien, Gaëlle, durant l'absence de ta sœur, tu hériteras de certaines de ces corvées, ce qui veut dire, balai et vaisselle. Compris ? Lança ma mère à ma sœur.

Mais maman, je suis déjà de corvées de poubelle ? Tenta-t-elle de répliquer.

Il n'y a pas de mais, jeune fille. Tu le feras un point c'est tous_ ( N/A: on l'as tous entendu au moins une fois celle là, pas vrai xD ). _Est-ce bien clair ?

Oui m'man, bouda Gaëlle.

Je prendrais ta corvée à mon retour pendant 2 mois, petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas. OK ? La consolais-je.

Vrai? S'extasia-t-elle.

Vrai, répondis-je en lui donnant un câlin.

J'étais vraiment une lavette à côté de ma petite sœur, une vrai grande sœur qui ne sait pas la voir triste ou énervé. Ma mère me le reprochais souvent, mais j'y pouvais rien. D'ailleurs le regard de ladite mère en question commençais à se faire sentir dans le rétroviseur. Je baissais les yeux avec un sourire d'excuse comme je savais si bien le faire _( N/A: c'est véridique, je le fais à ma mère, et elle n'y résiste pas :D)_. Un sourire en coin plissa la boucle de ma mère. Elle ne pouvait pas y résister, ce dont j'étais très fière. Je suis une vrai petite perverse, je le sais, et l'assume. C'est bien non ?

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers le tableau qui annonçait les départs et arrivées. Mon vol partait dans 3h, ce qui me laissait 1h afin d'enregistré mes bagages, 1h pour profiter du temps qui me restait avec ma famille, et 1h a poireauter dans la salle d'embarquement. Que du bonheur ! L'enregistrement des bagages se fit vite, ce qui m'arrangeait, vu que je voulais passer un maximum de temps avec ma petite sœur _( N/A: Elle y est accroché à sa sœur, hein ? XD ). _Elle était celle qui allait me manquer le plus.

L'heure H arriva, les larmes montèrent, et le départ se fit. Dire que je n'étais pas triste de les quitter était un euphémisme, j'étais littéralement en larmes. Mais j'entrai dans la salle d'embarquement tout de même. Je fis passer le temps de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Déjà que en temps normal, je drague beaucoup. Et bien dans ces moments là, c'est encore pire. Une vraie allumeuse en furie. Je me faisais pitié parfois.

Finalement, j'entrai dans l'avion. Je m'assis à la place qui m'étais assigné, et pensa. Pensa à tous ce qui m'attendait là-bas, aux personnes que je rencontrerai, aux expériences que je ferais, et sans doute aux déceptions, parce que je me doutais bien qu'un coup de cœur arrivera tôt ou tard. Je suis pas conne à ce point quand même. Surtout quand les acteurs du films sont des cannons ambulants.

L'avion décolla, une boule se forma dans mon ventre, mes larmes montèrent, et mon cœur se serra. Au revoir mon île, bonjour le nord.

* * *

_Alors, j'explique. Le petit bouton en dessous, c'est un lien qui vous permet de laisser une review. Sa ne coûte rien d'en laisser une, et ça fait toujours plaisir. :D _


	4. A New Beginnig

_Hey, me voici avec un e nouveau chapitre. Sans doute un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, mais il est la xD. _

_C'est un chapitre de transition donc ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action. Il est basé sur le thème de l'humour plus particulièrement. J'espère qu'il vous fera rire. _

_Je vous préviens maintenant que le passé de Héléna est assez sombre, c'est pour cela qu'elle le passe sous silence certaine fois. _

_Je voudrais aussi m'excuser si vous trouver que je prend beaucoup de temps pour poster mes chapitres, mais je n'avais aucune motivation de la part d'éventuel lecteurs, donc j'ai un peu laissé tomber. Il y aussi que j'ai eu pas mal de problème ces derniers temps sur le plan personnel, et donc je n'avais pas vraiment le moral pour écrire, même si j'adore cela. _

_Bon sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt :D_

_**Alexandra Black :** Rien que pour toi je promet d'écrire mes chapitres un peu plus rapidement. :D_

_**Aurel26 :** Pour toi aussi j'écrirais plus rapidement ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**A new beginning**

Ne pas dire que voir le sol canadien n'étais pas émouvant, serait mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Comme toutes personnes ayant un peu d'intérêt pour les pays étrangers, je me suis documenté sur ce pays qui allait m'accueillir durant près de 3 mois. On était au début du mois de mais, ce qui fait que la température était fraiche tout en étant supportable. Je pourrais me promener en short sans problème.

Le pilote amorça la descente, la boule de mon estomac se reforma, et l'appréhension me gagna petit à petit. Afin de faire passer le temps, je sortis la lettre que ma mère m'avait donné avant de partir.

_Hélena, _

_Ton rêve est en train de ce réaliser, et comme tout rêve tu vas sans doute avoir quelques déceptions. Tu as toujours été forte, mais nous étions là aussi pour que tu sois aussi forte. Ça m'a toujours impressionné le fait que tu te sois relevé d'une manière aussi rapide et forte après ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais à présent, nous ne sommes pas là. Et tu vas devoir te débrouiller et te battre seule pour ce que tu veux. Et tu vas devoir te battre continuellement avec ce qui va te tomber dessus je pense. Heureusement que nous t'avons fait prendre un stage intensif d'anglais l'été dernier en Angleterre. Tu vois qu'il va te servir, même si dixit tes propres mots: « c'est une putin de langue ». Tous cela pour te dire que ta force sera mise à rude épreuve durant ces 3 mois. _

_Je voudrais ajouter aussi, que dans la lettre que l'on m'a adressé pour ton stage, les responsables n'ont pas indiqué qui viendra te chercher, et m'ont seulement demandé quel était ton acteur préféré dans la sage, et bien entendu, j'ai dit Taylor Lautner. Donc je pense que c'est lui qui viendra. Mais c'est seulement l'instinct d'une mère. _

_En espérant ne pas t'avoir provoqué une mini crise cardiaque à la lecture de cette lettre, _

_Ta mère à qui tu vas manquer, _

_Gros bisous _

_PS: Nous allons essayer de t'envoyer des lettres le plus possible, mais je te conseille de télécharger Skype sur ton ordinateur afin qu'on puisse parlé gratuitement et que tu n'ai pas d'ennui par rapport à l'adresse de ton hôtel, vu que tu habiteras avec les acteurs. _

Elle est drôle ma mère hein ? Pas de crise cardiaque? J'en ai eu une la première fois que je l'ai lu. Mais je suis toujours vivante. Encore heureux. A présent, vous devez imaginer dans quel état de stress je me trouvais _(N/A: je l'imagine très bien pour ma part ^^ !). _

L'avion atterrit, les passagers se bousculaient dans les couloirs. Ils étaient vraiment trop cons, ça sert à rien de se presser, on va tous sortir à un moment où à un autre.

Finalement, l'avion finit par de vider et je pus prendre mes affaires sans encombre particulier. Par exemple, un coup d'attache-case en pleine poitrine_ (N/A: imaginer un coup de sac en pleine poitrine. Perso, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ça, et c'est tous sauf agréable :S ). _Prudemment, j'allai chercher mes bagages en suivant la file devant moi. Quand je veux, je peux être très solitaire. J'avais a peu près 5 valises. Je sais, c'est beaucoup mais, ne sachant pas si j'allais passé plus de temps dans le froid ou le chaud, j'ai décidé de prendre de tous.

Une fois tous les bagages récupérés, je filais dans le hall de l'aéroport. Scannant tous les visages autours de moi, je ne vis personnes de reconnaissable ou avec une pancarte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. D'un côté, j'étais contente, et de l'autre, je me sentais un peu abandonné. Contradictoire, mais compréhensible je pense.

Je éraie dans l'aéroport, sans but, un peu mélo, mais partiellement vrai. Autant j'aimais parfois être un peu seule, autant parfois, cela me pesait, et me faisais me sentir seule au monde. Surtout au milieu de tous ces gens qui vous dévisageait comme si une main vous était poussé au milieu du front. Tout d'un coup, alors que je regardais juste mes pieds, je percutais un torse dure et puissant. J'étais une pro pour reconnaître un torse parfait quand j'en avais l'occasion. Et celui la, devait être parfait. Je levais les yeux, prête à incendier cette personne qui m'avait dédié de ce choc percutant, même si il devait avoir un torse à se faire damner. Contradictoire devait être mon deuxième prénom je pense _(N/A: je dirais même bipolaire parfois xD)_.

Ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens. Bruns profonds, tirant vers le noir au centre. Mais tout de même, j'allais lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à ce Taylor Lautner de mes deux.

- Et bien, on dirais que la célébrité ne rend pas plus aimable et poli envers les jeunes femmes. Je dirais même le contraire non ?

- Hum, et bien, quand ladite « femme » reste les yeux à terre dans un aéroport bondé, par l'arrivé de ladite « star », je dirais même que la politesse devrait venir de la femme vu qu'elle rencontre son idole.

Ah, il voulait jouer à ce jeu, et bien il allait être servis.

- Oh, mais ne croit pas tous ce qu'à dit ma mère dans cette lettre. Mon favoris, c'est Kellan. Je dirais même Jackson en y pensant. Ils sont si naturel eux, alors que toi, déjà que en photos, tu te prends pour une stras alors que tu as pratiquement la moitié de leur âge. Je les préfère plus mûres et expérimentés sur la chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Quoi, tu les préfères complètement pervers et interressé par ton jolie petit cul et ta bouche en cœur, que pour leur vrai caractère ?

- Oh non, pas cette chose la. Bien que le sexe ne me pose pas de problème. Mais ce que j'appelais la chose, c'est plutôt leur politesse d'au moins demandé le nom de la personne qu'ils ont percutés plutôt que de se prendre pour un gros prétentieux.

La tête qu'il affichait sur sont visage à cet instant, était tout simplement magnifique, à mourir de rire. Je ne savais pas que cet homme magnifique, malgré tous ce que je venais de dire, pouvais faire une tête pareil. Je sortis vite mon phone et prenais une photo de lui dans cet état. Impayable. À mourir de rire.

- Bien quand tu auras fini de baver comme un idiot fini. Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

Il se secoua la tête tel un chien perdu, et se rendit compte du portable dans ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ton portable?

- Toujours pas aussi poli à ce que je vois. Très bien, je te dis, répondis-je en voyant son visage viré au rouge malgré sa peau presque aussi mate que la mienne. Et bien j'envoyais un message à ma mère pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé à Vancouver. Comme elle doit dormir à cet heure alors voilà. Satisfait ?

- Oui sa va. D'ailleurs je vais même me montrer poli. Comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

- Enfin ! Je m'appelle Héléna. Je viens de Martinique, une petite île française dans …

- L'arc Antillais, à l'Est du Mexique, me coupa-t-il d'un coup.

- Tu connais ? Lui demandais-je les yeux exorbités.

- Oui, bien sur. _D'ailleurs je parle un peu le français. _

_- Wow, et bien j'espère que tu ne comprends pas le créole_.

- Non, je ne le comprend pas, tu as de la chance.

- **Ou pas sav ki meniai men bien chancé** _(tu ne sais pas de à quel point je suis chanceuse)_

Décidément, il allait avoir ce visage-là durant toute la journée lui.

- Ferme te bouche, tu vas finir par gober les mouches.

- Désolé.

- Bon, on y va, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche d'urgence.

- Bien sur.

Et voilà comment on rabat le clapet à Taylor Lautner. Je me suis bien amusé et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer avec lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son garde du corps qui nous conduisit vers une voiture assez passe partout. Une Polo Volkswagen bleu pétrole exactement.

Nous roulâmes une bonne demi-heure. Les paysages canadiens défilaient devant mes yeux à une vitesse ahurissantes, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en enregistré la moitié, si ce n'est le quart. Je remarquais des regards de la part de Taylor, et le rabaissait à chaque fois que je le pouvais, ce qui semblait amusé beaucoup son garde du corps. Je commençais seulement à m'amuser avec lui, et je sentais que lui n'avait pas encore débuté et qu'il serait un adversaire redoutable.

Pour faire passer le temps que je trouvais un peu long à regarder les mêmes paysages durant 1 heure, je pris mon téléphone et regarda les nouvelles sur Facebook. Je suis accroc à ce réseau, je peux pas m'en passer. Mes parents avaient fait le nécessaire afin que je n'ai pas de changement à faire pour mon forfait et tous ce qu'il impliquait. Ce qui veut dire SMS illimité, et 3G + inclus.

Le véhicule s'arrêta avec douceur, je sortis, levais les yeux et admira le magnifique hôtel qui se trouvait devant mes yeux ébahis. Il ressemblait en fait à un manoir ancien en plein centre-ville. Brique Rouge, c'était le motif principal de la façade extérieur. J'adorais déjà. « The Manor House », en français « Le Manoir ». Il portait bien son nom, et me rappelais un délire avec des amies du lycée (_N/A: C'est un vrai délire que j'ai fait avec des amies au lycée cette année où on avait un manoir de filles de joie. Souvenir mémorable xD )_. Un sourire immense prit place sur mon visage. Vite ! Une photo, tout de suite. Je la mettrais sur mon profil quand j'aurais le temps. Quoique je ne pense pas que ce soit autorisé, j'avais un contrat, que je n'avais pas encore lu, sur tous ce que je pouvais faire ou ne pas faire durant mon séjour. Question de sécurité bien sur. Bon, je fais la photo quand même.

L'entrée de l'hôtel était immense. En fait, l'hôtel en lui même était immense, je pense. Super, je pourrais jouer à cache-cache comme ça. Une grande gamine, c'est ce que je suis.

- Toute l'équipe du film loge ici ou bien une partie ? Demandais-je à Taylor, il devait bien servir à quelque chose tout de même (_N/A: A part à ce rincer l'oeil bien sur lol !)_.

- L'équipe du film en entier en fait. Cet hôtel a été réquisitionné par la production dès le premier film car il est assez grand pour contenir toute une équipe et plus parfois. Et il est très fonctionnel d'ailleurs. Il contient 3 salles de sports, 2 piscines, un spa, et diverses autres activités que l'on a pas encore découverte l'équipe et moi, me répondit-il calmement avec un petit sourire.

- Wow. Je reste sans argument. Vraiment, j'adore.

- Comme tout le monde ici, je suppose. En tous cas, je suis de ton avis. Tu sais, malgré ce que tu penses, je n'étais pas différent de toi avant de tourné le premier Twilight.

- Mais bien sur, tu as juste été champion du monde junior de karaté ou je ne sais quoi encore, ricanais-je ne croyant pas à ces salades.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais je te dis juste une vérité que peu de gens connaisse.

* * *

_Quelques notes:_

_Ce qui est écrit en gras est du créole Martiniquais. Il y a plusieurs sortes de créole ( guyannais, guadeloupéens, réuionnais, jamaïquais, etc ... ). Comme je suis martiniquaise, alors c'est bien sur le créole Martiniquais que je connais le mieux. J'ai essayé de le transcrire du mieux que je le pouvais, mais c'est un peu ... Voilà quoi. Si vous connaissez donc quelqu'un qui peut m'aider de ce côté, dites-le moi, merci d'avance._

_Ensuite, je me suis essayé au notes dans le texte, et j'avoue que j'adore ça. lol_

_Et pour finir, j'aimerais savoir si la longueur de mes chapitres vous convient, ou si je peux les faire plus long, sachant qu'ils seront plus longs à posté ?_

_Voilà, bisous et bien évidemment, le petit bouton avec écrit REVIEW est très, bien évidemment, là pour que vous cliquer dessus et me laisser un petit commentaire :D !_


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté dans les temps, je sais que j'avais promis, mais dans la vie, des choses arrivent sans qu'on le veuille.

Je sais, vous allez enrager parce que je vais sortir l'excuse que vous avez toutes déjà lu que quelque chose c'est passé dans ma vie et je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire, et bien c'est vrai. J'ai perdu (pas dans le sens morte) ma meilleur amie au début du mois dernier ce qui explique ma longue absence vu que je m'inspirais assez de nos caractères commun et qu'elle était un peu comme ma soeur jumelle. Donc pour vous épargnez les détails, c'est dure, j'y travaille mais l'inspiration ne vient pas et j'en suis la première outrée.

Je vous pris donc de m'excuser de bien vouloir me donner le temps qu'il faut.

Bsx au revoir !


End file.
